Star Wars Insider 47
Star Wars Insider 47, to 47 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. Zawartość *Rebel rumblings (listy fanów) *Prequel Update with Rick McCallum - autor: Dan Madsen *Star News - autor: Scott Chernoff **USC At 70 **Episode I on Video This Spring **Return of The Jedi **Box-Office Update **All-Time Worldwide Box Office Champs **Building A Bridge To Episode II **Magic Of Mzth Goes West **ILM at DGA in NYC **Industry Loves Lucas In Love **They Put The "Art" In "Darth" **Star Sightings *In The Star Wars Universe **Mike Quinn Comfortablz Nunb - autor: Scott Chernoff *Women of The Force - autor: Kevin Fitzpatrick **Natalie Portman - "The Queen is Ready" **Pernilla August - "What's Going To Happen To Mommy..." *Chewie Lives! - autor: Scott Chernoff *Why Chewie? - wywiad przeprowadzony przez Scotta Chernoffa z Shelly Shapiro *Jawa Trader *Mara Jade: Flesh & Blood - autor: Scott Chernoff *When Tim Zahn Met Mara Jade - wywiad przeprowadzony przez Scotta Chernoffa z Timothy Zahnem *Creatures of Episode I - autor: Daniel Wallace *Star Wars Rocks 2 Jedi Boogaloo - autor: Jon Bradley Snyder *The Horse's Mouth - Wedding Bells And Wookiee Yells - autor: Peet Janes *Scouting The Galaxy - autor: Steve Sansweet **There's Gold In Them Thar Cans *Prequel Profile **Ty Teiger - Master of The Prop Universe - autor: Jamie Painter Redakcja i Autorzy Redakcja: *Dan Madsen - prezes i wydawca (president, publisher) *Jon Bradley Snyder - (editor in chief) *Scott Chernoff - (managing editor) *Michel Vrána - (art director) *Michel Vrána - (design & layout) *Liz Broes - (design & layout) *Zack Taylor - (design & layout) *Mike Young (design & layout) *Peet Janes - columnist *Stephen J. Sansweet - columnist *Anthony Daniels - columnist *Scott Chernoff - columnist *Jason Fry - columnist *Jamie Painter - senior writer *Stephen J. Sansweet - senior writer *Kevin Fitzpatrick - senior writer *Daniel Wallace - senior writer *Rupert Bottenberg - staff artist *Russ Kaiser - staff artist *Hugh Fleming - staff artist *Javier Fernandez - staff artist *David Occhino - font contribution *Steve Essig - staff photographer *David Latimer - advertising sales *Sarah Brockway - circulation *Steven F. Shaffer - financial comptroller *Sean Ellis - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Don Fitzpatrick - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Will Fogle - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Loretta Halboth - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *John Jekich - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Rona Palmer - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Judy Rooks - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Tina Tweedale - editorial assistant *Allan Kausch - consulting editor for Lucasfilm *Randy Gaul *Lucas Gilman *Lynne Hale *George Lucas *Rick McCallum *Stacy Mollema *Jann Moorhead *Howard Roffman *Neil Lim Sang *2-1B *Jim Ward *Lucy Autrey Wilson Wydawca The Fan Club - Aurora, stan Colorado, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny